My gum
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Zeke and Luther fight over the last chewing gum. Who gets it?. i'ts slash!


Zeke was in his room, laying on his bed chilling. He had a long day helping his mom doing usual house chores in order to get some money and now he was waiting for Luther to come around.

Their relation has gotten somehow, complicated. They realized they both though they were hot about the other, not just the "yeah bro, you're hot" kinda way, the "You're so hot that everything you do turns me on and i want you to put me up against the wall" kinda way to put it bluntly, just cause they're clumsy and somehow it sliped in weird occasions. At first it was awkward but they were comfortable with it at some point since they knew the other felt the same.

Zeke kept thinking about how hot Luther looked yesterday, just for no reaosn really… he just did. There was something about him that day, just like all the others too.

Suddenly Luther burst thru the door interrupting Zeke's thoughs.

"Hey bro!, whats up?" Luther asked cheerfully jumping on his bed.

"Err nothing Luth, what's upwith you?" said Zeke smiling slightly.

"Not much, how was the shopping?" Luther said as he placed his head on Zeke's legs. Laying down.

"One word, annoying!. Good thing it's over now"

"I bet" Luther said playing with the string of his hoodie.

"and i want some gum now. Do you got any, Luth?" Zeke asked looking at him then around his room.

"No bro but i want some too" In a split second that sounded dirty for both but they let it go and suddenly they both spotted the last chewing gum on Zeke's bedside table next to the window, then they looked at each other and in the blink of an eye they both launched over it to grab it. Fighting each other but Luther was faster and grabbed it.

Having a mocky expression on his face he teasingly slowly opened the gum wrapper teasing Zeke.

"Luther, i forbid you!. It's mine!" Zeke shouted the last part and lunged on Luther to try and get the gum but no such a luck as Luther leaped across the bed.

He didnt waste time and put the gum in his mouth, chewing on it loudly.

"Oh yeah, it's delicious!" Luther said and that was it. Zeke lunged at him again growling, throwing him to the bed where they started wrestling as they always did.

"It was mine!. Spit it!" Zeke shouted as he manhandled Luther and held his wrist with one hand above his head and kept trying to grab his legs that he was wriggling about trying to escape. Zeke was good at this.

"Agh!.. leave me. I already have it man" Luther tried to say between the whole fighting.

"I want it back!. I wanted it before you and it's mine!" Zeke shouted again.

"Then try to get it" Luther said cheekily and Zeke straddled his hips so he would stop moving and pushed two of his fingers into Luther's mouth trying to open it but once they were inside trying to get the gum Luther bit him.

"Ouuuuch! .. shit" Zeke shouted then mumbled. Taking those two fingers to his mouth and sucking on them subconsously forgetting they were in Luther's mouth 1 second ago.

Luther giggled and stuck his tongue out. Zeke looked pensive for a moment trying to think of other ways to get the gum, he hated to loose and he wouldn't let this one go.

"So what you gonna do about it now, looser?" Luther said while chewing exaggeratedly the gum and chuckling.

That set off Zeke, he hated that word with such a passion that he did the first thing that crossed his mind.

He leant down a bit more and forcefully crushed his lips against Luther's then opened them sucking on them. Luther was so shocked that he didn't know what to do or how to react, he liked the feeling of it and Zeke was so hot he certainly wasn't going to push him off. While Luther was shocked and not moving his lips, Zeke took the opportunity to push his tongue inside his mouth easily and went deeper and deeper into Luther's mouth searching for the gum but at the same time enjoying all of this like nothing before. Luther was sort of dizzy and closed his eyes, starting to kiss back and moving his lips a little then Zeke found the gum in his mouth and kept trying his best to get it into his mouth and without realizing Luther helped when he moved his tongue a bit further against his. Zeke pulled away triumphly.

"Got it!" Said while chewing on the gum "Who's the loser now?" said then in a sort of seductive manner that naturally came to him. They were both flushed and breathing heavily, Luther was still feeling kinda dizzy when suddenly he pulled Zeke from off him with all the strenght he had, pulling him against the mattres with his body on top.

Then he crashed is lips against Zeke's again and delving his tongue into his mouth, not only because he loved it but because it was another excuse to get the gum back or did he use the gum as excuse to do this?. He knows it was the latter.

Zeke got lost into it and they actually kept going for a long time, passing the gum into each others mouth until they pulled away breathless.

This time Luther pulled the gum out of his mouth that had no more taste and threw it int he trash can next to the bed, Zeke looking from under him still.

"So… we both win then?" Zeke asked smiling.

"I say so" Luther said chuckling.

"It was mine still though" Zeke said pulling himself up a bit against Luther, faces inches away, staring into each other's eyes. "… but who cares, we should buy one gum to share more often" he said and kissed Luther again pulling him down.

Luther pulled away. "How about everyday?" said, lips brushing against Zeke's.

"Defenitely" then they kissed non stop again for as long as they can remember thought they lost track of time.


End file.
